Deseos
by ivekag
Summary: despues de milenios mi cerebro pario algo para actualizar! aguantence el sgte cap! se nos viene lo bueno.El amor prevaleserá? o el deseo loco lo hará? yo espero q ... nah no se x Proxs.caps lime o lemmon[RyoSaku].Pasen y lean xD
1. Prologo

buenas! x3!!!

soy Ivekag y les traigo una de mis locas historias tengo tantas en la cabeza y varias en mis cuadernos,por eso casi repito de año bah pero como pase, con 2 reprobados pero bueno pase xD! y estoy mas que desesperada por hacer algo subo una de mis historias, ya ni recuerdo como me vino a la mente, estaba a full supongo, solo les digo q alisten pañuelos o cualquier cosa para el llanto O ya q les voy hacer sufrir muajaja, ehm ok no tanto pero este fic es de drama/ romance... le pondre algo de lemmon ya q soy fan del lemmon del ryosaku x3!!! (por algo soy miembrA del club de las pervers xD) este es un pequeño prologo a lo q sera el fic apartir de este susceso se justificara el comportamiento de los personajes no se me pierdan en ningun lado, la historia puede dar giros inesperados n.n

bien no les hago larga la cosa espero q les agrade, cualquier critica buena o mala (la mala co justificacion okis ) recomendacion carta acusatoria citatorio para comparecer a la justicia amenaza o cualquier intento de homicidio hacia mi persona sera bien recibido en un review xD

nos vemos abajo...

enjoy! °O°

* * *

Una noche tan bella adornada con multiples estrellas en el firmamento, en un bello jardin cubierto de flores. 

una joven de blanco se encontraba diambulando de aqui para alla con un ramo de rosas blancas, entrelazaba los dedos con una presion q podria desgarrar los finos guantes de seda q llevaba puesto, al rato empezo una rara opresion en el pecho, constante, que hizo detenerla en seco y tocarse el pecho a la altura del corazon preocupando la la señora que se encontraba por pasar tras el umbral de la puerta.

- hija, no te preocupes mas, veras mi hijo no demorara en venir.

- lo se señora, pero, tengo un mal presentimiento no se tengo miedo de que se arrepienta o le pase algo no se-- quebrandosele la voz y soltando algunas lagrimas-- porque tardas tanto...Ryoma, mi amor.

- sakuno, hija, el te ama te lo a demostrado muchas veces; y si se tarda mas de 15 minutos en llegar ¬¬ lo mato-- secandole las lagrimas-- ya no llores el maquillaje se te empieza acorrer.

- jeje-- sonriendo unpoco-- no puede matarlo n.n es su hijo

- ¬¬ no me importa, seguro ese holgazan se quedo dormido el dia de su propia boda

* * *

_  
_

PIP! PIP!(.. se supone el claxon de un auto xD)

- maldicion, el dia q me caso y hay un trafico de mierda ¬¬-- sacando la cabeza por la ventana-- eye maldito apura esa lata!.

------------en eso le suena el celular----------

- rayos, ahora, me deben querer muerto-- mirando su reloj-- llevo casi una hora de retraso -- y eso q me levante temprano-- contestando el celurar-- si? ..

- maldita sea Ryoma, donde demonios estas!

- hola papa, yo estoy muy bien si yo tambien te quiero mucho...-.-u hay un trafico del demonio

- y donde rayos estas!

- a este paso -.- a 5 horas

- que!

- ya q le grito tan fuerte saco el telefono del oido-- no, no a 20 min corriendo -.-

- entonses vuela, quiero que estes aqui y ahora!

- si en un rato me orillo y voy aunque sea corriendo, dile q la amo, y conociendola., dile q no llore.

- ya, ya apurate ¬¬ tu boda y te demoraste mas q la novia

. ok-.- -- cortando la llamada-- bien una bicicleta -.

ve la bicicleta cerca aun poste, el dueño de esta le grito y el en cambiole dio 100 dolares se monto en ella pedaleo rapidamente y se alejo esquivando autos estancados en la autopista..., doblaba a la derecha, a la izquierda, de nuevo a la derecha, seguia de frente pasaba esquinas hasta que diviso a dos cuadras de la hermosa iglesia ya veia el inmenso jardin donde se casaria con su prometida con quien mas amaba en el mundo practicamente volaba como le ordeno al padre pero... una esquina antes de llegar apresurado por la hora sigue de frente solo atino a voltear a la izquierda al claxon q sonaba serca de sus oidos abreo los ojos como platos solo por la mente le pasaron unas palabras..."maldita sea, no puede ser"..."sakuno lo siento.. te amo" cerro los ojos al escuchar un fuerte ruido y sentir como si flotase en el aire..."te amo" se escucho desde sus labios al caer al asfalto cubierto con sangre.

_

* * *

_

_-_ ahhh!

- que pasa, sakuno que tienes-- dijo la madre de Ryoma-- que te sucede

-hija, que te sucede estas muy palida y preocupada-- dijo el samurai del tennis al escuchar el grito.

- Ry...Ryoma...algo a...algo..le esta pasando, rinko san-refiriendose a la madre de ryoma- algo le sucede --

* * *

el escenario no podia ser mas escalofriante el conducctor paro en seco al ver a ryoma en la bicicleta cruzandosele de improvisto pero no fue suficiente no habia nada que hacer lo habia atropellado. 

salio lo mas rapido q pudo a auxiliarlo el solo repetia constantemente

"sakuno"

al instante se formo un grupo de gente curiosa entre ellos llamaban a una ambulancia...

preguntandose que hacia u hombre tan guapo en ternado accidantado junto a una bicicleta

* * *

sakuno-chan, sera mejor que te calmes hija- decia nanjirou echizen- hable con el me dijo q venia en camino y que te ama mucho. 

no. no puedo calmarme se que le esta pasando algo malo, talves sea nervios pero nada me quita este dolor en el pecho. voy a buscarlo.

pero como! no seas tan imprudente estas vestida de novia, que haras vas a asustar a los invitados-decia rinko tratando de calmar a sakuno- a mi me preocupa la tardanza de este chico pero ya hablo con nanjirou dijo q venia para aqui.

ca..cada vez es mas preocupante- empezando a llorar otra vez- no lo soporto voy a buscarlo- y sale corriendo del jardin trasero hacia fuera el gran jardin era hermosisimo tan hermoso con el de adentro saliendo por un lado detras de los invitados algunos la vieron, sus amigos mas cercanos la siguieron pensando q algo malo le sucedia ella ya no escuchaba razones tenia un pesimo presentimiento y nada la frenaria hasta...hasta...encon...trarlo.

no busco mucho, salio alborotada de la iglesia ella habia decidido realizar la ceremonia en los bellos jardines que poseia aquella iglesia le encantaba el paisaje y a el le encantaba el tan solo roze del viento en el cabello de su novia.

volteo a la derecha y no vio nada solo calles vacias y autos en sentido contrario al que tendria qvenir su novio. volteo sistematicamente a la izquierda y a lo lejos vio una conmosion gente reunida y se le encogio el corazon, con miedo pero mucha detrminacion se dirigio hacia ahi no sin antes ser alcanzada por sus amigos.

saku-chan, que haces?-decia un pelirrojo que normalmente era mas alegre pero esta ocacion dejo de serlo.

sakuno, que tienes - pregunto otro por todos los demas.

ella no pudo responderles ahogo un sollozo y pronuncio su nombre...-Ryoma, donde estas. - y cogio la cola del vestido echandose a correr hacia donde habia pensado.

no tardo mucho el llegar, cada paso q daba era mas angustiante que el anterior y era seguida de cerca por sus inconfundibles amigos y los de el tambien

ella llego al mismo tiempo q los demas y se alarmo al instante lo vio tendido en el suelo cubierto de sangre la pista y con unos hilillos de sangre en la cien con rasguños y heridas superficiales.

ah!!!!! RYOMA!!!!!!- se llevo una mano a la boca y corrio hacia el.

sa...saku..no - no podia hablar bien - disculpa... por llegar tarde..e..estas hermosa.

ella etaba ya asus pies se agacho sin importarle qsu blanco y hermoso vestido se manchara de la sangre de su prometido cogiendolo como si fuese su peluche- ryoma mi amor que te paso- llorando a mas no poder, levanto la vista - es que acaso no pueden llamas a una maldita ambulancia osciosos!!!!!!! no ven q se esta muriendo !!!! - vio a ryoma, mi amor no te duermas no despierta ya viene una ambulancia.

ya llamanos a una señorita en unos minutos viene, dijo una hombre algo viejo y muy triste ante este episodio.

ya vez ryoma ya viene.

la gente no dejaba de hablar atando cabos equivocados y cada uno cuchicheaba cosas sin sentido cosas como "pobre chica" "y se hiba a casar" "este debe ser su amante" cosas por el estilo

ya basta!-grito eiji- ustedes no saben nada- seguido por un consternado momoshiro- sakuno ahi viene la ambulancia el estara bien - se oia el caracteristico sonido de la ambulancia aproximandose.

- el estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos- querido no te vayas a dormir - ahogando un llanto- ya viene la ambulancia y te curaras y..y...y nos vamos a casar--seremos felices por siempre - terminando de llorar

ryoma cerro los ojos, parecia cansado justo al momento de q los paramedicos estaban por recojer al herido, el conductor solo veia la escena totalmente asustado y culpable, culpable ante todo de la infelicidad que le causaba a esa joven pareja se entrego a las autoridades q venian junto a la ambulancia.

no ryoma no te mueras!!!- grito ella, ya no podia aguantar tanto dolor en el alma y se desvanecio, fue cogida a tiempo por tezuka q fue el indicado para irse con ellos en la ambulancia junto a oishi, los demas fueroen sus propios autos aparcados no muy lejos del lugar.

los padres de ryoma tambien la habian seguido y de lejos vieron a sakuno corriendo y acercandose temerosamente hacia alguien tendido en el suelo, rinko al ver eso se esusto y le dio un vuelco al corazon desvaneciendose inmediatamente, nanjirou estaba muy atormentado con lo sucedido pero debia mostrar fortaleza cogio a su esposa a pensas de desmayo y se fueron en el auto siguiendo a la ambulancia .

los invitados no sabian nada de nada hasta q llego kawamura y les dijo a los presentes...

lo siento pero al parecer la ceremonia se suspende, ya q el novio a sufrido una accidente, en estos momentos me voy al hospital gracias por la asistencia y perdonen las molestias- saliendo de la iglesia hacia su auto.

* * *

AHHH!!!!..._po..porque? sigo soñando estas cosas_ - levantandose de golpe - _diablos por que otra ves-_ pensó. 

que sucede mi amor- pregunto preocupado

nada ryoma solo fue una pesadilla- dijo viendolo con ternura.

amo cuando me dices eso- y le dio un beso en los labios

correspondiendo- jijijij ay ryoma en una semana nos casamos, que emocion- dijo tratando de calmarse.

te amo por querer compartir tu vida conmigo- acarisiandole la mejilla.

y yo a ti - abrazandolo.

mmmmm esto no nos llevara mucho tiempo, no me proboques q mañana tenemos trabajo- besandole los parpados.

oh si mi querido ejecutivo- dijo acomodandose para dormir mejor- te ame desde que nos conocimos.

yo yo apenas me di cuenta de que existias.

ay tantas cosas hemos pasado, tantas cosas hermosas

y tantas por venir, me cambiaste sakuno, me cambiaste mucho, y siento q fue lo mejor.

y tu ami tmb-dijo quedandose poco a poco dormida.

* * *

well, una de mis locas historias -.- como les dije

¿que les parecio? nOn

prometo pronto continuacion dependiendo de los reviews xD

ehm adelantos? pongo adelantos?...

solo una cosita okis n.n

_a la mañana siguiente, no queria despertar estaba tan agusto en esa posicion, sentia como la besaba mmm era una rica forma de despertar._

_se fue a trabajar y mas aya del deseo que sentia por ella sentia q no podia estar sin verla un instante... la llamo por el intercomunicador... pero no podia venir... pero ahi estaba esa otra chica...que queria algo mas que ser su asistente...algo mas._


	2. Nota

Gomen!!!

mil disculpas, por no traerles el cap 2 n.nU esk tube y tngo algunos problemitas en la cabeza con las ideas. y se juntan con el poco tiempo q me doy para escribir, ya q la mayoria de el lo uso para postaar en foros y leer fanfiction de esta misma pagina / les pido mil disculpas, ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 2 o.o esta a un porcentaje bajo pero no lo voy a dejar. eso lo prometo.

Mas bien mil gracias por sus reviews n.n aunq fueron solo 6 me motivan a seguirle... tngo unas grandes ideas pero como q me cuesta plasmarlo en word. ya q n me quiero apresurar con las situaciones debo ir algo despacio eso medio q me estresa ..U

aparte q no se como utilizar bien mi tiempo libre xD tengo este tipo de problemas.

espero q me puedan comprender y pronto les estoy trayendo el segundo capitulo! y tratare de avanzar tmb con el 3ero para asi no tener este mismo incomveniente.

ya les respondi a sus revieew con un reply x) muchas gracias por ellos. y no voy a matar a Ryoma bueno eso creo xD talvez lo quieran hacer uds mismas O ok ya revele mucho xD...

well pa q no se queden con espinitas x ahi o.ó mmmmm vamos a ver xD aparecere en el fic xD... ahm q mas ... hare problemas xD m,as de los q ya hay o habran xD ... pero aunq paresca raro... sobrevivira el RyoSaku °O° ya q amo a esta pareja )

mmmm vdd xD tmb estoy escribiendo una nva historia asi q no les sorprenda fastidiarlas con una locura mia mas

ya me voy aver si termino con el cap 2 no aguanto mas xD yo tmb quiero saber como evolucionará mi cerebro para este fic o.ó si q tngo mucha imaginacion... pero no la emplee para un fic

ja-ne!


	3. Chapter 3

_Miles de gracias por sus reviews nOn gracias por esperarme, y yo espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi ;O; este capi es corto o.ó pero… tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo xD al fin vino a mi la pinche inspiración no bueno hace unas semanas, pero no tenia bien maquinada la cosa además de ponerme a webeear en Internet, foros y leyendo fics como loca xD!!! Recién se me dio que escribir la primera parte (la primera división) la tengo desde 28 de febrero u.ú y el 5 de abril decidí continuarle u.uU… y me quede en la segunda separación, el 23 de Abril continue a la 3era separacion. Hoy 16 de mayo estoy escribiendo… xD órale que floja ande neee…. bueno _

_¡!Enjoy ºOº!!_

_

* * *

_

A la mañana siguiente, no quería despertar estaba tan a gusto en esa posición, sentía como la besaba mmm era una rica forma de despertar después de ese extraño sueño que la estaba molestando ya por tercera vez en la semana.

Ella medio despertó con el masculino aroma de su ahora novio, después de haberse prácticamente debatido el amor uno por el otro, consiguieron una tranquilidad algo…mmm... como decirle….algo placentera. (N/A: OMG!! Me voy a pasar de pervertida : O bueno cada una tiene su lado perver neee xD!)

Él se fue a trabajar con unas ganas tremendas de volver a hacerla suya, ya q era lunes seria un día de arduo trabajo para ambos.

En la oficina, el era un caso completo. Estaba mucho mas que distraído estaba algo nervioso, después de todo ¡en una semana se casaba! Estaba más que nervioso. Pese a que en su cara no demostraba nada, por dentro estaba de una manera asustado por el gran paso que daba. Ya tenia todo planeado se decía el banquete, los locales, el viaje, los hoteles, itinerarios. Se darían la mejor luna de miel que hubiesen podido pensar. Ambos se profesaban un inmenso amor. Y eso lo tranquilizaba mas que nada, estaba locamente enamorado le decían sus amigos, bueno los pocos q tenia. Los que los conocían a ambos desde la secundaria. Se mantuvieron cada uno como tales con reuniones una o dos veces al mes, algunos ya estaban casados, con hijos o sin ellos. Otros con planes lejanos de hacerlo.

El estaba absorto en sus planes de boda, cuando su secretaria lo llamó por el intercomunicador.

_-"Joven Echizen, la postulante a nueva asistente ha venido a la entrevista personal¿desea que la haga pasar ahora?" _

El despertó de su ensueño, presiono el botón.

-"esta bien, hágala pasar"

Ella estaba muy lucida esta mañana, como siempre salía uno después del otro a ambos como que no le gustaba verse muy acaramelados en publico, así parecía, pero según ellos es por que uno se olvida de algo el otro se lo trae… o como la seguridad ¡si! Eso la seguridad ay muchos ladrones en todos lados ay que cerrar bien la casa (N/A: jajaja!! Yo y mis locas contradicciones xD!!) Pero eran mucho más que eso. Ella iba en su auto hacia la oficina y se da con la mano en la frente.

-¡Mierda! La pastilla, la olvide… y ya voy a mitad de camino. Ay ya no importa por una ves no pasa nada…...pronto se me olvidara usar calzones—dijo derrotada, al haberse olvidado de comprar las dichosas anticonceptivas—justo se me acabaron anteayer y ya no pude comprarlas de vuelta—termino lamentándose y dando una vuelta en la calle—igual ya va siendo hora de dejarlas—sonrió y bajo un poco su vista hacia el volante viendo un hermoso anillo de plata con un bonito diamante en el centro. levanto la vista y vio desde ahí como se veía el edificio donde trabajaban mas o menos a 15 cuadras. (N/A: wooo inmenso a de ser xD)

Una hermosa joven de cabello largo amarrado en un moño simple, con unos lentes vestía una falda lisa hasta las rodillas, de color azul, una blusa algo escotada blanca y un saco azul. Complementando su atuendo con unos zapatos de taco bajo negros y una cartera negra también, entraba al despacho de su nuevo jefe.

Tocó la puerta dos veces, de adentro se escucho un seco "Adelante", giró el pomo y entro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Buenos Días Srta. … fujisuka—dijo después de revisas su currículo al olvidarse su nombre.

-Buenas días Sr. Echizen—dijo deteniendo su paso casi frente a su escritorio. Haciendo -una pequeña reverencia.

-Tome asiento por favor.

-Gracias.

-Bien, como mi secretaria le habrá dicho, usted será la Auxiliar de secretaria. Estará a prueba, su primer contrato será por 3 meses, dependiendo de su desempeño y de su acoplamiento en la empresa se le renovará el contrato. ¿Alguna duda?

- Ninguna.

- bien, entonces… bienvenida a la empresa—se levanto de su asiento y le tendió la mano.

- es un placer—respondiendo al saludo.

_"Wow no lo puedo creer, en una semana me pasan tantas cosas geniales, tengo trabajo, mi9 jefe es un papasito, voy a recibir una herencia, dios me esta recompensando mucho."—_penso la joven al salir de la oficina de su jefe, contoneando sus caderas, cosa q no paso desapercibida por el jefe.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Ey! Viste a la nueva auxiliar de mikka?—pregunto un joven de cabellos marrones.

- seh seh horio, no es la gran cosa…. Ponte a trabajar—dijo su compañero otro joven de la misma edad q el anterior pero de cabellos oscuros.

-ah! Aguafiestas, q bueno q mikka ya tenga apoyo, con lo de boda del jefe debe estar como loca la pobre.

- si, Ryoma se ha vuelto muy considerado con el personal… ya acaba con eso… tenemos q presentar el proyecto mañana.

oOoOoOoOooO

-ey, Ryoma!

-mmm? Q rayos quieres momoshiro

- mañana, 8 pm en el SexyBunny.

- what! Para q rayos voy a ir a un cabaret—dijo algo desorientado

- ay dios—dandose una palmada en la frente—si seras, una semana Ryoma, solo una…. –al ver la cara desconcertada de Ryoma—tu despedida de soltero hombre!

- yo no nesecito de eso.

- ay ya calla y te espero… si no ya sabes que te puede pasar.

Ryoma al no ver salida accedio, no queria por nada del mundo tomar esos jugos de inui, que no se sabe como fue q esos endemoniados jugos pueden tomar el color de cualquier liquido conocido, y hasta oler igual…. Una ves le paso… esa cosa olia y tenia la misa textura y color de su Ponta de uva favorita… termino vomitando todo el dia.

El dia paso normal…. Por parte de sakuno, cada hora recibia una llamada de su organizadora de bodas…. Sabia q tenia q dejar de trabajar ya por lo menos hasta después de la luna de miel, tenia muchas cosas q discutir de ultima hora como, el color de la crema del pastel, q tipo de adornos debia llevar la iglesia…. Q tipo de color y textura de algunas telas, ir a la modista a su ultima prueba de vestuario, etc. Habia quedado que ese seria el ultimo dia de trabajo. Dejando todo listo a la secretaria y su asistente; al igual q su novio, a su secretaria su asistente, y a la auxiliar de la secretaria para q cubriera el puesto de esta por urgencias. Puesto que se habia montado la empresa con casi todo el personal actual habia una confianza reforzada… habia uno que otro conocido desde la secundaria. No habria problemas en ausentarse.

Ademas de amigos de secundaria q habian echo su empresa… mayormente clientes de la suya, podian darle una mano.

Pero vamos a la mente de nuestra novia, la futura esposa de Ryoma Echizen, la tan envidiada Sakuno Ryuusaki. Ella esta muy nerviosa…estaba afinando los ultimos proyectos a salir al despacho e Ryoma, para dar el visto bueno, ser aprovados y presentados a los interesados. Ya habia finalizado cuando se pone a recordar cosas del pasado recuerdos hermosos…de cuando aun estaba en colegio.

Lo conocio un fin de semana cuando se dirigia a un torneo de tennis, el inconscientemente la salvo de unos idiotas……le dio la direccion de las canchas de tenis erróneamente cosa q hixo dar a un segundo encuentro…. El era de una carácter raro, frio, distante… pero para ella muy interesante. Ella era muy timida, y solia ser algo torpe… con el tiempo llego a controlarse y madurar.

Pero desde el dia en q lo vio, sintio algo nuevo en su interior fue dandose cuenta de que se habia enamorado… y solo atinaba a hacer "cosas sin sentido" confundiendo las cosas y pensando q el jamas la notaria…. Con "ayudas" de su amiga de infancia parecia q la veia q hacia el ridiculo, cosa q no era ciertas. Paso el tiempo entre una cosa y otra, torneos, victorias, vinculos, sentimientos, derrotas, moralejas, momentos graciosos, y demases para ella sus amigos y él a las finales se tubo que marchar a estados unidos….. no pudo mas q entragarle una pelota de tenis incitando a ganar el torneo por el cual se marchaba su "galan" pero el regreso! Si! Regreso el se habia marchado a los 13 y regreso de 16 tan guapo como siempre, pero con un brillo en la mirada distinta, una mirada de ilusion,una mirada de amor.

Continuara…..

Bueno, ya saben que esto es un RyoSaku neee ºOº siento q este cap sea tan corto para el largo tiempo de espera…. Es que las nuevas ideas que tengo, no se pueden mezclar con este "interludio" este fic no tendra mas de 5 capitulos… creo yo xD! Ya q ya tengo bien visto a donde va la cosa wiii alfil vino mi inpiracion correcta xD wee y ps se me aguantan ehh q se nos viene el lemmon n.n seria el primero q haria… aun no tengo nada escrito QQ pero una ves subo este cap estare trabajando en ello…. Ojala no se me decepcionen de este pedacito ;O; es que a este cap como q no le podia poner mas… lo picante se nos viene pronto talves sea mas largo el cap puesto q pienso mezclar pasado con presente… haciendo caso a recomendaciones en los reviews! Neee ya saben q sus reviews son importantes.. ya q pueden modificar el curso del fic, sinceramente esta es una locura para mi xD ya q pude empezar desde donde va a empezar el séte cap…. Pero, puesto a q varios, bueno bastantes…. Ejem casi todos los fics comienzan desde ahí…..no queria ser una mas asi q… ya ps xD!

Nos vemos en el sgte cap n.n

pd: alguna duda con este cap, puesto q es un preparado para el sgte ya saben en un review!

wiiii se nos viene mas del pasado, algo des SexyBunny , uhhh algo de celitos... maybe algo de lime weee me consolidare como perver xD!


End file.
